Pillowtalk
by JenCollins1
Summary: Dan has a nightmare and seek comfort in Phil


***little Phan fic***

Dan woke up with a silent scream on his lips.

He sucked in a breath and tried to calm down.

But it just didn't work. He started shaking.

Nightmares replaying in his mind.

He needed something.

Dan felt like something was missing.

Something big. Something important.

He took in a deep breath but nothing helped.

He got out of bed and walked out of his room into the dark.

He opened and closed the door and stood there watching.

He shouldn't have come here.

But he couldn't stop himself.

He slowly made his way to the big bed.

He stood, looking down at the body sleeping in it.

He knew that it's some kind of wrong.

But he felt like he needed it.

The need to feel other body giving off warmth.

Dan slowly slipped into bed and shifted close to the other body.

Phil's body felt hot against Dan's cold one.

Like fire next to ice.

And it felt so right.

Dan put his arms around the sleeping body and snuggled close to it breathing, in it sense.

Phil shifted a little making Dan jump a bit.

"Dan...?" Phil asked in a sleepy and suprised tone.

"I...I'm... Sorry... I... I.." Dan started shaking again.

"Dan, calm down. Shh." Phil hugged him close to his chest.

Dan gripped Phil's shirt and let everything out.

Phil didn't care that his shirt would be ruined with Dan's hot tears.

He knew that he needed to hold Dan close and comfort him in every way possible.

After about ten minutes Dan started to calm down.

Phil slowly rocked them so Dan would feel calmer.

Phil let his hand run through Dan's hair over and over again.

Dan didn't let go of Phil's shirt.

He didn't want to.

He felt like if he would let go, Phil would be gone.

And Dan will be alone.

Again.

Dan didn't want that.

Phil was his little ray of sunshine.

Phil didn't talk. He just watched Dan.

Dan listened to Phil's calm heartbeat.

Phil's heartbeat was so calming.

Like the best music to Dan's ears.

Phil had saved Dan so many times.

Dan was shocked that it was even possible.

Phil's hand suddenly stopped, making Dan look up.

Phil looked down in Dan's dark eyes.

Moonlight that gave them light in the room played in Phil's eyes making him shine even more than usual.

And his eyes felt like a more silver blue. So beautiful.

And his lips. His lips looked like the new flower coming to life, opening it's petals to the moonlight.

And Dan looked down on them and licked his own lips.

And he couldn't stop himself.

He just couldn't.

And he felt how his cold lips pressed against Phil's full warm ones.

And he closed his eyes, enjoying every second.

Because he knew that these could be the last ones he would ever have with little Angel.

But suddenly Phil's lips woke wide awake against Dan's and started to kiss him back.

Dan felt awake.

Dan felt alive.

He pressed harder on Phil's responding lips.

Their kiss grew heated with every second.

It was full of so many unspoken emotions.

And Dan let his hands let go of Phil's shirt, making it's way to his hair and then resting on his hips.

Phil's hand gripped Dan's hair a little tighter and the other resedt on his small back.

Dan felt so alive and with every second more and more alive.

Dan's hand slipped under Phil's shirt. And Phil let him. He let his cold hands travel on his heated skin under his shirt.

Dan parted their lips only to suck in a deep breath.

Phil rested their foreheads together, breathing hard.

Neither of them dared to speak.

Dan wanted more but he was sure that would be crossing the already thin line.

Phil thought about how long he had waited for Dan to kiss him.

And finally Dan was there. In his bed. In his lap. In his arms. Right after the long kiss they have shared in the moonlight.

Phil wanted to grip Dan tighter and bring him back into the kiss, letting their bodies to fall down in bed. But he was afraid that it would be too much.

And Dan felt so unmoving, like he wasnt even awake.

Dan was so deep in his thoughts.

He didn't know what to do.

Should he run? Or should he stay?

What should he do now?

Dan didn't know.

He felt so nervous.

And he had no clue what Phil thought in this single moment.

What if Phil just was pitying him?

What if this was the dead end of their friendship?

Dan started to feel sick.

He felt hot tears running down his cold cheeks.

Phil saw that tear.

He started to worry. He pushed that tear away from Dan's cold cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" Phil calmy asked.

"I'm sorry..." Dan bit his lip.

It felt so painfull to look in Phil's innocent eyes.

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong." Phil smiled and kissed Dan's forehead.

Dan closed his eyes, enjoying Phil's lips on his skin.

And _fuck it_ he thought.

Dan gripped Phil tighter and kissed him harder that before.

And Phil smiled into the kiss and pulled Dan even closer to himself.

Dan let their kiss heat up even more.

And he felt so free.

Dan pulled on Phil's shirt and Phil raised his arms, letting Dan to take it off.

Dan watched Phil's perfect torso and let his arms run over it.

He leaned down and kissed Phil's neck. He kissed and then started to suck on it, leaving little love bites. And one little bite on Phil's pulse made Phil moan out loud.

Dan couldn't believe that he made Phil do that. He felt so proud.

He bit down little harder making Phil moan even louder and gripped his hair harder.

Dan shifted even more into Phil's lap, closer to him. And he suddenly felt that Phil was getting hard.

And Dan could scream from happines right away. He made Phil hard!

Dan finally smiled and kissed Phil on the lips.

Phil smiled as well.

He let them fall backward onto the pillows. Dan on top of Phil.

And Phil felt how they erections rubbed together for that little movements.

He still couldn't believe that Dan was hard from him and actually on him.

"Phil..." Dan breathed out between kiss.

"Dan..." Phil let out.

"I want you..." Dan whispered.

And that made Phil's heart warm.

"I want you to you, silly." Phil kissed him harder.

"You really want me?" Dan looked down into Phil's eyes.

"Of course I want you. I have wanted you for a really long time." Phil looked straight into Dan's eyes.

"Really..?" Dan asked looking a little scared.

"Yes, you silly. Now come and kiss me more." Phil let a little laugh out.

Dan smiled and kissed Phil.

And they kissed for a couple moment, simply enjoying each other.

Dan suddenly sit up and looked down on Phil.

"What's wrong, Dan?" Phil asked, worried.

"Isn't this going to ruin our friendship?" Dan asked, worrying his lip.

"Of course not." Phil sat up to and stopped Dan from bitting his lip. "Stop it. It makes me want to bite it."

Dan's eyes opened wide and he laughed out.

Phil laughed out too and flipped them around so Dan was lying in bed and Phil was on top of him.

Dan smiled and looked into Phil's eyes.

"So who will be top and who will be bottom?" Dan asked all of sudden, making Phil chuckle.

"We will share and then see what you like the best." Phil leaned down and started softly sucking on Dan's neck.

Dan moaned out and gripped Phil's ass, making Phil smile.

Phil took off Dan's shirt and ran his arms around Dan's body, stopping on the line where Dans boxers started.

Their eyes met. Dan nodded in a silent yes and Phil slowly took them off, watching how Dan's hard on sprang free.

Dan watched every one of Phil's movement.

Phil sat up a bit and slowly took his boxers off, letting his hard on sprang free.

Dan's mouth started to water seeing Phil fully naked.

Phil slowly made his way down on top of Dan's balencing his weight on his arms.

He kissed Dan softly, making their bodies rub together, giving them the needed pleasure.

Dan moaned out, wanting more. Needing more.

"Who will be who this time...?" Dan suddenly asked, even more nervous then in the start.

Phil laughed out a little.

"What do you want to be this time?" Phil asked, smiling with love.

"I... I..." Dan looked away, embarased. "I would like to feel you... Inside me.." He whispered.

"You don't need to feel embarased about that, Dan." Phil kissed him and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Dan pushed himself up on his elbows.

"We will need some lube and condoms. I will get them from my nightstand." Phil casually answered and took the little bottle and condoms out off his nightstand.

Dan watched his every movement.

Phil sat down between Dan's leg's, putting everything down.

He made his way back to Dan's lips.

And that kiss calmed down Dan.

He felt Phil's fingers run across his entrance and shivered for a bit.

"Shhh, baby, relax. Just relax. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Phil whispered between kisses.

And Dan trusted him more than himself.

Dan watched how Phil lubed up his fingers and slowly put one on Dan's entrance.

"Relax, okay?" Phil smiled.

Dan nooded.

Phil slowly pushed his finger inside.

Dan's eyes fell tightly shut.

"Try to calm down. Relax, baby, relax." Phil whispered, kissing Dan's lips.

And when Dan let his muscles relax Phil started to move his finger.

And soon Dan was asking for another one and soon there was a third added.

Dan was moaning out in pleasure.

"Stop! Please! Phil! Stop!" Dan cried out, making Phil stop.

Phil felt his blood go cold. What did he do wrong?

"Stop teasing! I want you! Inside me! Now!" Dan cried out making Phil breath out.

Phil removed his fingers and put on condoms for both them both.

He lubed his up for a bit more to be sure that Dan won't get hurt.

And than he slowly pushed himself in.

Dan felt so warm and so tight around Phil.

Dan moaned out in pleasure, griping the bed cover under him.

Phil started to move, moaning in pleasure.

"More... I want more... Phil... Please... More..." Dan begged him.

And Phil pushed himself deeper inside Dan, making them both moan out loudly.

"Faster... Stronger..." Dan begged between his moans.

Phil couldn't resist Dan.

He gripped his hips, sure to leave bruises and started to push faster and deeper inside Dan.

And soon Dan was cumming, screaming Phil's name making Phil cum, calling out Dan's.

Phil moved through their aftershocks and than slowly slid out of Dan, making Dan whine.

He undone both condoms and tossed them to to trash can.

He cleaned them both up with wet wipes and then layed down next to Dan.

Dan cuddled against Phil, bringing him closer.

Phil put his arms around Dan, kissing him.

"It felt incredible.." Dan whispered, a little tired.

"It was perfect.." Phil kissed him more. "Now sleep baby. You are tired."

"I don't wanna..." Dan tried to argue but it was so hard to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep. I will be here when you will wake up. I won't go anywhere. I promise, Dan." Phil whispered, kissing his cheeks and eyelids.

"Okay..." Dan whispered, more of breathing out.

He let sleep take over his tired body.

And he felt safe.

Because he was home.

 _In Phil's arms_.


End file.
